Ghouls, Gargoyles, The
[[Ghouls%2C_The|'The Ghouls']] :- by Razas Chapter 7: Gargoyles We re-enter our beloved city of stratholme, burning in all its brightness, and we see our fearsome foursome wandering the streets. A gargoyle passes by with a horrific shriek, and the four stare at the stony winged creature. Jeff: Ever wonder where those things came from? Tony: Didn't they say Northrend or something? Alex: Yeah, Northrend. Wierd... never been there. So I couldn't tell you for sure. Jeff: Yeah, but see, we're all dead somethings. These things... well... hell, I don't know what they are. Tony: Hmm... point. Something the Lich King enslaved, like the Nerubians? Alex: Could be. Though they seem really animalistic... wait, what about that herald guy, in the Scholomance? Jeff: Yeah, see, thats what I was thinking too! Is he a gargoyle or a dead guy? I don't get it. Tony: Can they be both? Can they like.... go three forms or something? Alex: I've only seen that one guy go to a human lookin form. He's probably special.... Pause. Albert: Lets ride one. Tony: Wait, what? Albert: Next one that comes by... I'm going to hop on its back, and ride on it. I've always wanted to do that. Jeff:... you're freaking crazy man.... no way. NO WAY are you going to do that. Albert: 10 gold says I will. Jeff: 10 gold.... Fine, you're on. You're gonna miss, and fail. Or not even jump. Tony: I think I'm going to side with Albert on this one. I've known him longer than you two... and he's CRAZY. Alex: I dunno.... looks kinda hard... they do move fast.... Albert: Shut up.... here comes the next one.... Jeff: MISS! YOU'RE GOING TO MISS, ALBERT! MISS BY A MILE! Albert jumps, but is somewhat distracted by Jeff's sudden yelling. He lands on the back of the gargoyle, and immediately starts teetering. The other three start hooting and laughing, as Albert tries desperately to stay on the very confused gargoyle. The gargoyle shrieks and hisses, and starts pulling up to try and get the crazed ghoul off his back. Albert, shouting as he gains altitude: Jeff! You owe me 10 gold! Jeff, shouting back: Totally worth it! Though I think you should be wondering why he's going so high up in the air! Albert looks back at the gargoyle, and the sudden distance from the city streets.... Albert: Aw.... I really didn't think this through.... The gargoyle begins to do a loop, and Albert, despite the extra strong grip being dead gives you, slides off the gargoyle into a free fall. Albert: Dear Arthas, I'm sorry I ate my momma, my poppa, my sister, my brother, my wife, my dog... wait, you're the one that told me to eat them. Aw, *#@$. The three watch him fall, making no move to help Albert while he falls. Tony: 3 gold says he falls to pieces, and we have to put him back together. Jeff: I'm not taking you up on that bet, sheesh! Alex: Nah, he'll just splat. I'll take you on. Just a splat. Albert hits the ground, and splats. His legs fall off as well. Jeff: Well, damn. I guess that means you both lose, and win. I get the money, since I didn't bet. Alex and Tony: Noooo, we don't think so. Albert: Hey, a little help here? Jeff: Cmon, I need the money! I'm poor! Tony: Dude, you shouldn't have made the bet with the craziest ghoul out of all of us. Jeff: Meeeh.... I'm a horrible gambler. Shaddup Albert: Help, at all? I've got no legs! Jeff: I've gotta head back and get my bag. That has all my gold. Jeff lumbers off. Alex: Tony, you know he splatted more than he fell apart. I win the bet. Tony: He lost both his legs! I win the bet! More mass fell off! The two head off, ignoring Albert's pleas for help. Albert: Fine, ya bastages! Jerks! Albert picks up one leg in his mouth, and the other with one claw. He starts hand walking half his body back to his house as fast as he can, muttering muffled curses through his leg. End [[Ghouls%2C_The|'The Ghouls']] Chapter 7: Gargoyles Category:Lore